Feeling Myself
The seventh episode of Season 5. Summary A late September heat wave courses through Clearwater, firing up the drama. When Brittany is sent home for wearing a revealing outfit, yet notices guys wearing ripped shirts and tank tops, she takes a stand and forges a protest. But is anyone willing to listen? Meanwhile, Olivia faces reality as she notices all of her friends are too busy for her when she needs them most and goes back down a dark path. And Wendy is dropped yet another bomb when she learns that her parents are getting a divorce. Can she handle yet even more bad news or will she finally crack? Main Plot Brittany wears a crop top on a 100 degree day and is sent home, yet sees guys wearing revealing shirts and not get any punishment at all. After starting a protest against the school dress code, it sends the school into bedlam as people argue over it. Is she just causing more problems? Sub Plot Olivia has been feeling extremely depressed and reaches out to her friends for support, only to realize that they are too busy for her now. Knowing now that she really is all alone, she makes scary decisions that should set off red flags, but will anybody be there to notice them? Third Plot After everything that Wendy has gone through in the last couple weeks, her parents cause even more stress by announcing their divorce. About to lose it, will Wendy make decisions she will regret later just to let off some steam? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Feeling Myself" by Nicki Minaj and Beyonce. *Wendy and Chase kiss in this episode. *This is Carson Pendar's first appearance since season one. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Alexis Densinof' as Thad McGee *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Daniel Escobar' as Carson Pendar *'Emily Blunt' as Trish Pryde *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'David Koechner' as Arnold Tucker *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Ethan: I knew school was hell, but it’s so hot it actually feels like we’re in hell for real. THINGS HEAT UP Brittany: I was sent home for wearing a crop top on a 100 degree day! Danielle: Yet those guys were wearing tanks with the sides cut out and were totally fine! Brittany: This is blatant sexism. (A rally is seen at the school) AND SO DO TEMPERS Olivia: They left me like I was nothing! (Olivia is seen getting hit by her mother) Olivia: I just don’t see a point to anything anymore. Eliza: Olivia, you’re scaring me! Olivia: I’M SCARING MYSELF! AND THE DRAMA Wendy: I just keep getting pelted with bad news and I can’t take it! Adrianna: Wendy, are you sure this is a good idea? (Wendy is seen about to kiss someone) Wendy: Do I look like I care? NEW EPISODE “FEELING MYSELF” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 507a.jpg 507b.jpg 507c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Chloe: “Just because a girl wears a revealing outfit doesn’t mean she wants to have sex with you, pig.” *Wendy: “I’ve decided that true love doesn’t exist and everybody is just fooling themselves.” *Leah: “As a feminist, you wouldn’t believe how many stories I see about girls getting treated differently than guys based on what they’re wearing.” *Brittany: “I show a goddamn belly button and he walls almost collapse because of how scandalous I was being!” *Brittany: “Since when is a girl’s outfit more important than her education? Since when was keeping guy’s attention in class on the lesson and off of girl’s bodies that they’re sexualizing without her permission more important than that girl’s education?” *Brittany: “If a guy stops paying attention in class because he’s too busy staring at my legs in these shorts then that’s HIS problem. NOT MINE!” *Olivia: “I just miss when I had friends. Then at least I could be happy at school. Now I can’t be happy anywhere.” *Wendy: “Maybe I’ve been living life too reserved, maybe I need to be corrupted.” *Brittany: “Damn, am I like the black Eleanor Roosevelt right now?” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_507:_Feeling_Myself Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Brittany Plots Category:Olivia Plots Category:Wendy Plots